


Sunday Candy

by theunlikelylovers



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunlikelylovers/pseuds/theunlikelylovers
Summary: Mcpriceley College AU because that's never been done before.Basically Conner is one tired nursing student who needs a break and Kevin is a very fun law student who can help with that





	1. Chapter One

Connor McKinley is confused

I opened the door my dorm room to be greeted with a brown-haired man. Am In the right room? Am I stoned still? Did I walk into the wrong room? Maybe this room B13 but not Pound Hall?

"You must be Connor right?" the hottie says

"Yes?" I say

"I'm Kevin Price, your new roommate!" Kevin says

"Roommate? I'm not supposed to have a roommate this year" I say

"The College accepted more people than they thought so they had to cut into the people who don't have roommates. Sorry?" he says

"It's not your fault, I was just surprised to find someone in my room, I thought I was in the wrong room again."

"again?" Kevin asked chuckling

"A lot happens in College" I reply smiling

I walk over and sit on my bed, and open my laptop. Kevin looks over to me.

"What are you majoring in?" He ask

"Nursing, you?" I say

"Law" He says

"I watch Law and Order is that close?" I say

"Close enough" He says laughing

He gets up and walks to the door.

"I'm gonna go meet my friend Arnold for some coffee, you want anything?" he says

"I'm good" I say

"You sure, I don't mind" he says

"Chai latte actually" I say looking up from my laptop

"There we go" he says smiling closing the door

Right when the door shuts I scramble to find my phone. I pick it up and immediately call my best friend

"Chris I'm gay"

"What's new"

"My roommate is hot"

"Go on"

"Well I walked into my room today, and I thought I was high or something because there was a dude in my room and I wasn't supposed to have a roommate this year ya know"

"Yeah, yeah"

"So he talks and stuff and he's a law major and now he's getting me tea"

"He's getting you tea?"

"Yeah he said him and his friend Arnold are getting coffee and he asked if I wanted some and I said yes"

"Aw that's cute"

"What's cute?"

"You talking about your crush, it's great"

"Did I ever tell you that I hope you die?"

"All the time, I have to go meet James, see you later babe, love ya"

"Love you too Chris"

I put my phone down on my bedside table to look up and see Kevin at the door with two drinks

"Was that your boyfriend?" Kevin blurts out

"No it's my friend Chris? We're not dating, he has a boyfri-" I say getting cut off

"I mean I wouldn't mind if he was, i mean if you're gay i wouldn't care"  
he says

"It's okay man, I am gay but he's just a friend of mine" I say

"Oh okay cool, I got you a Chai Tea Latte" he says

"Chai latte" i say back

"Huh?" he says

"Chai means tea in Hindi so you just said you got me tea tea latte" i say giggling a bit

"Oh, the more you know" he says "Are you going to that party over at the engineering frat house?"

"I don't think so, not much of a frat party person" I say

"Oh okay, i'm going with some friends later so hopefully i won't be back too late" he says

"No it's cool go have fun at the party" I say smiling at him taking a sip from my chai latte.

\-------

this is really bad i'm sorry, i just wanna write them so bad :D


	2. Chapter TWo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad: theunlikelylovers

Connor Mckinley sometimes regrets majoring in nursing.

I tape my last Broadway poster on the wall, I wanted to major in theater but I kinda wanna make money instead of job searching all my life. I look around and see that Kevin hasn't unpacked anything, I look over at a half opened box. I open my phone and check the time its only 2 am, party is till going on. I don't think he'll mind if i just peak open one thing. I open his box and see a few law books, that's boring. I get up and close the box as my phone begins to go off.

"Uh hey Chris"

"I think your roommate needs a ride home, hes lit"

"Kevin? How'd you know that was my roommate?"

"His friend Arnold is also drunk but told me that he has a roommate named Connor when James asked if he has a ride home, so i put two and two together and now i'm calling you to come get your roommate."

"I'm coming, see you."

I end the call and grab my keys off the desk, I met him less than 6 hours ago and now i'm saving his drunk ass, i should be named "best roommate". I walk outside of pound hall and walk towards my car, I get into my car and make my way to the frat house, i could of walked but i'm not carrying a drunk person across campus. I get there and park my car. I see Chris leaning on James by the door on his phone.

"Where is he?" I ask

"inside probably"

"Probably?"

I walk and see him dancing around with other underage drunk teens

"Kevin?" I say grabbing his arm

"Connnor! Yoooou came!" He sang

"I'm your ride home, let's go"

"But I don't wanna, I'm having fun!" He says grabbing my hands making me "dance"

"You can have fun for 4 more years, lets go home okay?" I say

"But I wanna stay, pleeeassse?"

I let go of one of his hands and start pulling him out of the party.

"Are we leaving? Can we get some ice cream" he asks trailing behind me

"We can get some ice cream tomorrow, okay?" i ask, he nods his head not letting go of my hand. We walk passed Chris and James still standing by the door laughing at me. I flip them off when I open the door. I start walking to my car.

"I don't feel good" he says then bending over to throw up, thankfully beside my car. I open the car door and reach into the glove box. I pull out some napkins so he can wipe off his face.

I sit him down in the passengers seat and reach over to buckle him up.

"You have nice hair" he says

"Thanks Kevin"

"I mean it looks fluffy and its the colour of Hot Cheetos." He says

"Is my hair that red?" i ask walking over to the drivers side and getting in.

"It's a pretty red to match your pretty blue eyes" he says

"Oh"

"Your eyes are like the fucking ocean but not like the ocean in America but like in Egypt or Florida"

"Kevin, Florida is in America"

"Whaaat?"

I nod my head and park the car. I reach over and unbuckle him.

"Are we home?" he asks

"Yeah we're home" I say walking over to his door and opening it helping him out

"I'm tired" he says

"We're almost in our dorm." I say as I try to unlock the door with one hand. Some how during the car ride to now he held my hand again. I get the door open and sit him on his bed. I reach over to the fride and grab a water.

"Drink all of this" I say handing the water. He chugs the whole bottle down.

"I wanna brush my teeth" he says getting up walking out the door

"No no, don't do that because the stomach acid will accelerate enamel tissue damage. So just use mouthwash." I say, he nods his head and listens. He comes back in and falls on his bed and immediately sleeps. I open my bag and grab three pain killers and sit them on the desk beside him. I lay down in my bed and reach over at my phone. 3:14 am it says. I shake my head and lean into my pillow trying to sleep.

_______

Like i said this fic mega sucks but whatevas, i'm changing the title bc i don't like it but please like comment and vote!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the name once again bc I can.

Kevin Price has a headache.

I wake up with my head pounding against my skull. What happened last night? Am I even in the right room? I jump up to see, then immediately regretting it. I lay my head down and look over to my desk beside my bed. My phone was plugged up and there was a note beside it. I reach over and grab my the note. It's from Connor.

‘Hey Kev! Good Morning, well maybe not for you, I left you 3 ibuprofen and there's a bottle of water in the fridge. Your friend Naba called like 23 times, if i were you i think i’d answer them, I’m out getting coffee with some friends, i'll be back around 5, hopefully you’re awake by then. Call if you need anything’

I get up and sit at the edge of my bed. I grab the ibuprofen and the water and down them. I unplug my phone and open it. I wince at how bright it is. I check the time, 2:04pm, I’ve never slept that late. I scroll through 67 texts from Naba. I groan. I look down to see i’m still in the clothes from last night. I scrunch up my nose and reach down to grab a t-shirt and joggers from one of my boxes. I throw it on and see it’s Star Wars. Arnold must of got it mixed up. I reach over in the drawer to grab my glasses. And then call Naba.

“Hey Nab-”

“KEVIN ELIZABETH PRICE, WHY HAVENT YOU ANSWERED? I THOUGHT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU”

“How many times do i have to tell you, that's not my middle name.”

“Ugh whatever, where did you go?! You and Arnold were lit, you white boys are lightweights.” 

“It’s because we're mormon. My roommate picked me up.” 

“Didn’t you just meet him? He’s a great roommate, i haven't seen mine in 2 days.”

“Yeah he’s really cool.”

“I’m gonna get some coffee at 2:30 ish. You wana come?”

I’ll try, Hey Naba?”

“Yeah Kev?”

“I’m gonna go throw up”

“TMI but love you and be careful”

“Love you too”

I stand up and crawl to the bathrooms. I throw up for a good 10 minutes then go back to my room to see Connor on his bed reading “Human Anatomy 101” 

“Hey! When did you start wearing glasses? You feelin okay?” He asks

I shake my head and walk over to my bed, face planting into my pillow. 

“What did I do/say last night?” I say kind of muffled by the pillow.

“Not much, You wanted ice cream and thought Florida wasn’t apart of America.” he says

“Sorry by the way, I don’t drink often, I grew up Mormon, never drank a drop.” I say

“Really? I grew up mormon too.” He says

“Wait what? Where was your mission?”

“Norway, you?”

“Uganda, that’s where I met my best friend Arnold, we were companions, do you still follow the religion?” I ask

“Not much anymore, the gay thing kinda changed a lot.” He says

“I don't either, I was the poster boy for mormonism before.” I say

“You? Really? I met you yesterday and I already saved your drunk ass.” He says

“I really was, now I drown my sorrow into coffee and Criminal Minds.” I say

“Criminal Minds? I thought you would be more of a Law and Order person.” He says

“You have a lot to learn Mr. Connor McKinley.”


	4. Chapter Four

Connor McKinley wants to die 

I face plant onto my pillow for the 7th time in the last hour. Nursing is a curse. Why do we need nurses? Can't doctors just do everything? Why did I do this to myself. I continue typing an essay about a man who had tumor in his stomach and what procedures and how to diagnose the patient. This is hell.

"Hey Connor!" my roommate Kevin says walking in wearing a tank top and shorts. He just came from the gym. And Jesus he's hot. 

"Hey Kev" I say trying to focus on my essay and not stare.

"Whatcha doin?" he says jumping on my bed beside me. It's been about a month since our meeting. My classes are hard and his are too but he's just doing basic college right now. Lucky ass. 

"I am writing an essay" I say continuing to type. 

"Well I have a date!" Kevin says happily. I stop typing,.

"With who?" I ask

"A girl named Chloe, she's a political science major, she's so pretty and so nice" He says day dreaming about her 

"That's great Kevin!" I say trying to fake niceness. 

"I got get ready! Continue on your essay! You'll do great!" He says excited as can be. Kevin takes his bathroom items and goes to head to the showers. Right when the door gets shut I reach over to get my phone. I call Chris on speed dial.

"Chris! Kevin has a girlfriend and I knew he was straight before but know I really know" I say at the speed of lightning. 

"Okay, one second let me get James over here" Chris says "We're on speaker. Go off"

"So Kevin walks in all giddy and happy and i'm just trying to write this stupid essay and he goes on about a girl named Chloe whose a political science major and she's smart and she's pretty and he's so straight what the hell!" I yell

"Alright calm down, I have an idea, let's go do something stupid!" James says 

"I really don't feel like committing accidental murder then covering it up and having to live with the guilt of killing another human being with the rest of our life" I say

"Maybe! How about we go to that new club? What is it called?" Chris asks

"Oh dear God we aren't going to 'The Closet' right?" I say

"Yes! The closet! It's the hottest new gay bar in town! Come on what do you have to do?" James asks

"Well actually I have an essay due for Professor Reede-" I try to say getting cut off my Chris.

"No plans! Well great! See you at 9!"  
Chris says and hangs up the phone.

"Uuuuggghhhh" I audibly yell. I just want to finish this stupid essay and not think about Kevin, And now i have to go out when I don't even want to go? This is going to be one hell of a night.

 

\- 11 Hours Later -

 

I see bright lights, no, not lights, the sun! The sun is shining on my face. Where am I? I don't remember anything from last night. I don't want to move incase i'm in bed with someone. Wait. I might be in bed with someone! Oh no this isn't happening. What the hell where am I! I slowly turn over to see the person behind me. His head is under the blanket. I reach under the blanket and slowly pull it up. I gasp, I can't believe i'm in bed with...


End file.
